アイシテル
by Eriathwen Firdorn
Summary: Syaoran acaba de se mudar para Tomoeda, e sua vida complica quando se vê apaixonado pela nova amiga.　:D
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: A história é inteira do ponto de vista do Syaoran, sem pensamentos de outros personagens.**

**"Falas"**

**'Pensamentos'**

**Nenhum personagem de CCS pertence à mim, mas eu os peguei emprestado para a minha história.**

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**  
**Capítulo 1  
-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-  
**

Era seu primeiro dia em Tomoeda. Tinha acabado de se mudar para a pequena cidade, a pedido de sua mãe, enquanto ela tentava resolver assuntos com o clã.

Acordou relativamente cedo, já levando em conta que estava acostumado a fazê-lo desde pequeno.

Era um rapaz muito bonito, nos seus quase 15 anos de idade. Com belos olhos âmbares e cabelo castanhos, muito rebeldes, caindo sobre os olhos, era o sonho de qualquer garota de bom gosto. Tinha um corpo bem definido, resultado dos treinamentos que fazia.

Levantou-se, preguiçoso e dirigiu-se ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e preparar-se para entrar na nova escola. Wei, seu mordomo e amigo, o chamou para tomar o café da manhã, antes de sair. Dispensou o carro que Wei ofereceu, dizendo que sabia mais ou menos como chegar ao colégio, mas não se perderia tão fácil.

Estava dobrando uma esquina, quando a viu. A garota mais linda que ele um dia podia sonhar em conhecer. Foram apenas alguns segundos, mas pôde congelar a imagem dela em sua mente. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros, meio curtos, batendo um pouco para cima dos ombros, com duas mechas que caiam graciosamente pelo rosto em forma de coração.

Seu coração batia forte em seu peito, o fazendo perder a respiração. 'O que diabo tinha acontecido?', foi o que pensou. Isso era novo pra ele. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes.

Ele petrificou quando a viu virar, ainda andando nos seus patins e encará-lo por um momento, antes de virar para frente novamente e seguir seu caminho. As cores do uniforme da garota eram as mesmas que as dele. Ainda tinha esperanças de revê-la.

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Ele esperava calmo, do lado de fora da classe, para ser chamado pelo _sensei_ e apresentado para a turma. Ainda não conseguira tirar aquela menina de sua mente. Seria aquela a sala dela?

"Pode entrar."

Será que a veria novamente?

"Li, entre."

Despertando de seu transe, entrou na sala e foi apresentado à sala.

"Turma, este é Syaoran Li. Ele veio de Hong Kong. Você pode sentar-se... atrás da senhorita Kinomoto. Kinomoto, levante a mão para o Li se localizar."

Ele olhou para a garota que levantou a mão. Sorriu internamente ao ver que era ela. Dirigiu-se à última carteira, prestando muita atenção nela, e finalmente percebendo seus brilhantes olhos verdes, tão verdes quanto esmeraldas.

"Muito bem, agora podemos começar a aula." ouvia-se o _sensei _dizer lá na frente.

A menina virou-se para ele, abrindo um largo sorriso.

"Oi! Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto. É seu primeiro dia em Tomoeda?"

O garoto, meio embaraçado, apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Já tem com quem almoçar?" ele meneou "Quer almoçar comigo e com a Tomoyo hoje?" perguntou, acenando com a cabeça a garota sentada ao seu lado. Esta apenas sorriu, como se aprovasse o convite da amiga.

Ele soltou algum tipo de muxoxo, aceitando o convite. Sakura sorriu e voltou a virar para frente, antes que o_ sensei _a chamasse a atenção.

** -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

As aulas haviam passado muito rápido. Já era hora do almoço. Talvez não tivessem passado tão rápido assim, se ele houvesse prestado atenção a no mínimo duas palavras que estavam escritas no quadro. Mas como podia? O foco de suas atenções àquela manhã foi ela. E tudo que estivesse relacionado a ela. Perdeu-se em seu perfume, entrando num estado de transe que não foi fácil de sair. Por que se sentia assim? Nem ao menos a conhecia devidamente.

Aquela a garota Daidouji, não parou um minuto sequer de olhar para a amiga, lançando olhares à sua direção, sem se preocupar em ser discreta, e sempre com um sorriso de lado estampado em seus lábios.

Estavam andando pelo pátio, indo num caminho que parecia dar numa parte do colégio mais reservada. Ele andava mais atrás, apenas seguindo as garotas. Pararam e sentaram debaixo de uma árvore, e começaram a almoçar, enquanto conversavam.

Sakura fez várias perguntas sobre a China, sua vida lá e sua família, deixando o garoto um pouco sem graça. Não que tivesse vergonha de nada, mas preferia não contar que pertencia a um clã poderoso da China. Queria se passar por um garoto normal. Não queria ser o foco das atenções por ter uma família daquela estirpe.

A garota percebeu e logo tratou de mudar de assunto. Syaoran, antes tímido demais para falar qualquer coisa, mostrou-se bem animado, rindo e conhecendo melhor as novas amigas. Ia juntando cada informação que Sakura ou Tomoyo lhe dava, fitando longamente as feições e os traços da garota de cabelos claros.

"Tomoyo-chan, ele não veio hoje?" perguntou Sakura do nada, olhando para os lados, procurando alguém.

"Ele veio sim, não o viu durante as aulas? Mas disse que iria ensaiar aquela música que eu e ele escrevemos, semana passada." Syaoran olhou confuso de uma garota para a outra. 'Ele? Quem é ele?' "Por falar nisso, acho que é melhor eu ir andando, ele pediu-me que o encontrasse na sala de música." Completou ela, levantando-se, e sorrindo de lado para o chinês.

Ele sabia muito bem o que a Daidouji estava fazendo. Em todo caso, seria um boa oportunidade de conhecer Sakura melhor... Passou inconscientemente a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, deixando-os mais rebeldes(se isso fosse possível). Parecia nervoso com o fato de ficar sozinho com a garota.

"Nos encontramos na sala depois, ok?!" disse Sakura, ao ver a amiga acenar, se afastando. Ele a olhou partir, para depois voltar sua atenção para Sakura. Ao vê-la o observando, corou violentamente, fazendo-a rir.

** -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Syaoran estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto, pensando em uma certa garota. Ao voltar pra casa, descobriu que morava apenas duas quadras para baixo da casa de Sakura. Isso porque Tomoyo insistiu que ele as acompanhasse e deixou-os no meio do caminho.

Sorriu. Como a morena era atenta e rápida! Com certeza, já tinha percebido que ele gostava de sua amiga... Ele mesmo se surpreendeu ao perceber que gostava da menina. Era a primeira vez que se sentia dessa maneira, e só conhecia-a havia algumas horas.

"Syaoran" Wei apareceu na porta "se não precisar de mais nada, irei me retirar."

"Não, Wei" sorriu o garoto "_Arigatou_."

O mais velho apenas sorriu e desejou-lhe boa-noite, antes de fechar a porta com um clique. Nisso, Li voltou-se novamente ao teto e acabou adormecendo daquele jeito, todo torto.

** -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_!" disse Tomoyo, chegando tranquilamente e pousando sua mochila em sua carteira.

"_Ohayou_" retribuiu Syaoran, já sentado, com os braços cruzados em cima de sua mesa.

A garota sentou-se no lugar de Sakura, que ainda estava vago, e virou-se ao garoto, que a olhava confuso.

"Você gosta da Sakura-chan, não?" perguntou, com um sorriso de lado.

"_NANI??" _ Syaoran sentiu o rosto esquentar, e imaginou se era tão fácil de perceber.

"Não se desespere, é que eu sou uma boa observadora" gabou-se. "E Sakura-chan é tão _kawaii_" completou, com os olhos brilhando. O rapaz a fitou como alguém fita uma coisa estranha.

Ele nada falou, limitou-se a olhar o chão.

"Só não achei que tivesse sido amor à primeira vista" ela sorriu, e quando ele a encarou, ainda sem falar nada, ela continuou "Ok, como quiser, mas conte à Sakura-chan, ela é muito desligada, não percebe certas coisas" e aquele sorriso de lado debochado apareceu no canto de seus lábios. Levantou-se e se sentou no seu lugar, quando as outras amigas se aproximavam para conversar.

Ele olhava para a cadeira vazia da frente, perdido numa confusão de pensamentos. Foi quando ouviu apenas passos rápidos se aproximando e uma porta abrindo-se violentamente.

"_OHAYOU_!" gritou uma Sakura ofegante, apoiada na porta ainda aberta. "Ah, consegui chegar a tempo!" exclamou, ao se dirigir à sua mesa. "_Ohayou, _Tomoyo-chan, Li-kun"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_"

"_O-ohayou..._"

"_Nyaaa_! Acordei tarde hoje, e o _onii-chan_ não quis me esperar!" disse Sakura, afundando na cadeira.

"Mas sempre consegue chegar em tempo, não, Sakura-san?" perguntou uma voz calma e serena de trás de Li, fazendo-o virar-se para ver quem era.

"_Ohayou, _Eriol-kun!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Sakura-san, Daidouji-san, e..." parou ao encarar Syaoran "Li-kun, não? O garoto novo do intercâmbio?" ele assentiu com a cabeça. "Sou Eriol Hiiragizawa, muito prazer."

Syaoran já não gostou desse garoto, só pelo modo como olhava para Sakura... Parecia ser bem próximo e gentil em demasiado com ela. Agradeceu quando o _sensei_ entrou na sala, mandando todos sentarem, e viu que o garoto sentava quase do outro lado.

Claro que Tomoyo percebeu, e logo pôde-se notar que o tal Hiiragizawa também sabia de algo, com seu sorriso enigmático ao olhar de Syaoran para Sakura.

** -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

"_Ano_... Li-kun, posso te pedir um favor?"

"Claro, é só pedir"

"Você poderia me acompanhar até em casa? A Tomoyo-chan não vai direto pra casa, então vieram buscar ela, e o Eriol-kun mora pro outro lado..." ele abriu a boca, sem emitir som nenhum "Claro, só se você quiser, não quero te obrigar a nad-"

"NÃO!" Sakura o olhou surpresa, provavelmente pelo aumento de voz. "Não, imagina... Adoraria te acompanhar... " e fixou seu olhar no chão, antes que ela percebesse que ele corara. Retomou o fôlego e olhou pra ela, já indo devagar na sua frente. Apressou o passo para alcançá-la.

'Ela é linda' pensou consigo mesmo, olhando-a pelo canto do olho. Andavam emparelhados, mas o garoto não esperava cruzar seu olhar com o dela, quando ela também o fitou pelo canto do olho. Nem preciso dizer que ele prontamente desviou o olhar, ruborizando.

Andaram em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, mais por falta de assunto do que por qualquer outro motivo. A casa dela não era tão perto, mas ele não se importava. Aproveitava cada segundo ao seu lado, fora que, de qualquer maneira, ele fazia o mesmo trajeto, andando mais duas quadras.

"Tá." ela começou do nada, parando e virando-se de frente para Syaoran "esse silêncio tá me remoendo, você não tem idéia do esforço que eu tô fazendo pra ficar quieta" ele riu "É sério!" ela parecia uma criança a quem foi rejeitado um doce.

"Não é por isso que eu tô rindo" ela não pareceu entender "Mas, de qualquer forma, não precisamos caminhar em silêncio. Eu só tô quieto porque não tenho o que falar." ele sorriu.

"Ok." ela voltou a andar, dessa vez de ré, ainda encarando o garoto. "você não me contou aonde está morando"

"Duas quadras pra baixo de sua casa" ela esperou, para que ele falasse mais "é, na verdade, um apartamento, naquele prédio de quatro andares verde"

"Ah, sim, o Taki morava lá" Sakura disse baixo, sendo o comentário mais para si própria do que para o garoto

"Taki? Quem é?" perguntou Syaoran, com ciúmes da intimidade com que a garota se referia ao tal. Talvez fosse um namorado, ou algo do gênero.

"O Taki é um amigo de muito tempo. Pode-se dizer de infância, até." ela sorria ao falar "Foi para Tokyo, viver com o irmão mais velho." Li não entendeu muito bem, ao que ela explicou ao ver sua expressão "Os pais do Taki não moram no Japão já faz alguns anos. Ele vivia com uma tia, mas ela faleceu, então foi morar com o irmão."

"E como ele é?" 'Pergunta sem sentido', pensou o rapaz. Mas não poderia deixar passar. E se, por acaso, o tal Taki fosse muito bonito, e Sakura gostasse dele? Seria o fim do mundo!

"Ah, o Taki é lindo, ele tem cabelo bem escuro, ondulado, com olhos verde-escuro e a pele tão branca quanto a da Tomoyo-chan. E estava sempre solteiro, então as garotas morriam de inveja de mim nas festas, e nos festivais, porque ele sempre era minha companhia" ela riu, relembrando.

'Aposto que ela gostava dele'. O pensamento veio à tona na mente do chinês, e a garota parecia ter lido a mente dele, pois logo disse: "Realmente, se fosse pra gostar de alguém naquele tempo, seria ele, se não fôssemos tão 'irmãos', sabe?"

Syaoran sorriu. Ótimo, ela não gostava dele, o garoto não impediria-o de conquistá-la.

"E você, Li-kun?" ele a fitou, aparentemente confuso "Já teve alguém assim?"

"Ainda não tenho certeza" respondeu sinceramente, fazendo um ponto de interrogação surgir sobre a cabeça de Sakura. Ele sorriu.

A casa amarela da garota aproximava-se, e o garoto lamentou, e desejou que tivessem mais tempo para conversar.

"O que vai fazer amanhã de tarde?" ela perguntou, sorridente.

"Nada, acho. Tem algo em mente?"

"Eu tava pensando se você não queria tomar um sorvete comigo depois da aula. Abriu um sorveteria nova, e eu ainda não fui lá."

"C-claro!" ele respondeu, nervoso. Não era medo, mas morria de vergonha de ficar sozinho com ela. Bobagens da cabeça do garoto.

"Meu treino acaba às cinco. Ah, você entrou pra alguma atividade já?"

"Futebol, mas amanhã não tem treino."

"Cinco horas, então?" o garoto assentiu. Ela começou a andar em direção à porta da casa "_Matta ashita_, _nee_" disse, acenando para ele.

"_Matta ashita_" ele retribuiu, sorrindo. Sakura entrou em casa e o garoto deu uma última olhada pela janela, ao ver algo se movimentar lá. 'Deve ser minha imaginação' pensou, retomando seu rumo.

** -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

Sakura puxava Syaoran pela mão mostrando-lhe o caminho. O garoto, à princípio, corara pelo toque, mas agora já havia se acostumado, e ria alegremente com a amiga. Já havia passado pela sorveteria, mas decidiram ir ao parque do Rei Pingüim para tomar os sorvetes.

Ambos estavam sentados nos balanços, observando as crianças pequenas brincando. O chinês continuava pensando no tal Taki. Estava encucado com essa amizade da moça com o tal rapaz. Eram amigos demais para serem _só_ amigos. Sakura nem percebeu a expressão de Li, brincava com alguns garotinhos, que a chamavam de _tia_. Ela ria, parecia estar divertindo-se, e de vez em quando olhava para Syaoran, o qual desviava o olhar rapidamente, procurando algo no céu e enrubrescendo.

"Acho melhor a gente ir. _Onii-chan_ não gosta quando eu chego depois de escurecer" ela revirou os olhos

"_Onii-chan_? Mais velho, não?"

"Aham. E acha que pode controlar minha vida." ela resmungou

"Você não viu nada! Eu tenho quatro _onee-chans_ mais velhas!"

"Como elas são?" perguntou Sakura

"Eu não sei... Elas são alegres demais, eu não passo muito tempo com elas" disse ele, fazendo a garota rir.

"_HOEE_! Eu não posso mais me atrasar!" ela berrou, olhando no relógio do celular. Tomou as mãos do rapaz nas suas "Obrigada, Li-kun. Eu me diverti bastante." ambos sorriram, e ela saiu correndo, deixando o garoto sozinho na rua deserta.

** -º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

**N/A²: aiaiai... me matem...  
eu tinha achado que a fic estava meio "tosca", com capítulos muito curtos e pá.**

**Sumimasen por isso --'**

**agora, o primeiro capítulo tem quase o dobro do que tinha antes. (criatividade veio à tona D)**

**logo mais eu vou postar os outros capítulos, ok?  
eu tô só revisando e acrescentando idéias  
para quem já tinha lido, agora tem mais coisa, e é bom ficar de olho no Taki, ele vai aparecer de novo nessa história.**

****

Se, por algum acaso aparecer reviews, eu vou responder no próximo capítulo (está sendo revisado no momento, não deve demorar muito)

**Garotas que já tinham me mandado reviews: muito obrigada, são vocês que me motivam a escrever mais e mais )**

**-ah, eu sei que o nome tá Kali, mas se quiserem, me chamem de mooni, eu gosto mais n.n v**

- chuu ;


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Não, CCS não é meu. Talvez um dia eu consiga comprar os direitos ;D**

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

**Capítulo 2**

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

O tempo tinha passado tão rápido que ele nem percebeu. Faziam quase quatro semanas que Syaoran tinha entrado na escola de Tomoeda, e estava se aproximando cada vez mais de Sakura. Passava a maior parte do tempo com ela, ria e se divertia bastante. A garota era sua melhor amiga naquela pequena cidade.

E aquela paixão que ele sentia por ela desde o começo, tornava-se cada vez mais forte... Como sabia? Bem, toda vez que a via, o ar não era suficiente, e seu coração parecia que ia pular fora do peito. Se isso não era amor, o que era?

Já havia escurecido. Mas estavam perto da casa amarela de dois andares da garota, conversando animadamente.

"Ah, que pena..." suspirou ela "Já chegamos... Só porque a conversa tava boa..." ele deu uma risadinha fraca "Te vejo amanhã, nee, Li-kun?"

"Syaoran-kun"

"Nani?" perguntou ela, sem entender

"Eu prefiriria se me chamasse de Syaoran, e não de Li" repetiu ele, soltando um enorme peso de suas costas e esperando uma resposta.

"Mas só se me chamar de Sakura, também" sorriu genuinamente ao ver os olhos do rapaz brilharem. Aproximou-se, dando um beijo na bochecha do garoto, deixando-o sem ação por um momento, antes de subir as escadas da entrada e acenar da porta, entrando em casa em seguida.

Ficou radiante e ao mesmo tempo atônito com o que acabara de acontecer. Foi subitamente retirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz grossa chamando-lhe a atenção.

"Oi! Kouzou!" Não tinha notado o moreno parado na porta aberta. "Quem é você?" Seu olhar era de poucos amigos, mas não assustou Syaoran.

"Syaoran Li." disse, cruzando os braços."O que te interessa?"

"Muito me interessa, você estava andando com minha irmãzinha." 'É o tal Touya de quem ela fala. Apesar de serem irmãos, não são nada parecidos', pensou Syaoran. Enquanto ela era baixa, pele alva, com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos muito verdes, ele era alto, moreno e tinha olhos bem escuros, assim como seus cabelos. "O que veio fazer aqui?" perguntou, com um ar desconfiado.

"Ele veio me acompanhar, onii-chan, não seja grosso." falou Sakura, aparecendo na porta ao lado do irmão, num tom nervoso.

O mais velho fitou Li por um tempinho, antes de desistir e entrar novamente em casa, esboçando irritação e derrota. Assim que ele desapareceu de vista, ela soltou o ar e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Sumimasen, Syaoran-kun... O Touya pode ser muito chato quando quer!!" disse, dando ênfase na última parte, e olhando pra dentro, provavelmente com a intenção de fazer o irmão ouvir. "A gente sempre chega antes dele voltar so serviço, por isso ele não tinha te visto antes" explicou calmamente. "Bom..." suspirou "matta ashita" completou, acenando com um sorriso.

"Matta ashita" disse ele, acenando, antes que ela desaparecesse atrás da porta. Li demorou um pouco até realmente ir embora. Parado ali, estático, conseguia ouvir claramente os irmãos discutindo alto.

"O que ele veio fazer aqui??" Touya aumentara consideravelmente o tom de voz.

"Eu já não te disse que ele veio me acomp-" respondia Sakura, antes de ser cortada

"E aquele beijo?!"

A resposta demorou a vir, e Syaoran estava prestando atenção no que viria por aí. Depois de um tempo, o que pareceu o suficiente para pensar numa resposta plausível, ela respondeu, aparentemente indignada:

"Primeiro, o Syaoran-kun é meu amigo, e segundo que foi um beijo no rosto!!" a voz de Sakura saíra aguda no final. "Eu tenho todo direito de dar um beijo na bochecha dos meus amigos!" O garoto fora da casa não pôde conter uma risada discreta, antes de tomar rumo de volta à sua casa, ouvindo ainda as duas vozes se contrapondo, uma mais alta que a outra.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Sentado na cama, olhando para o céu estrelado, suspirou pesadamente.

"Sakura..."

Syaoran constantemente perdia-se no olhar penetrante da garota, no seu sorriso, seu perfume, sua voz...

Agora tinha certeza. Ele se apaixonara pela garota desde a primeira vez que a viu, e cada vez mais ele nutria a paixão por ela. No início, era mais uma paixonite, mas, conhecendo a garota mais à fundo, foi prendendo-se em seu jeito meigo, e sua alegria contagiante. E alguém lá em cima devia gostar muito dele, pois fora transferido para a mesma cidade, mesma escola, mesma sala, na carteira atrás da dela. Sorriu, feliz com sua sorte.

"O que será que ela pensa de mim?" falou baixinho.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Syaoran-kun! Eriol-kun!" gritava uma pequena figura correndo em direção dos garotos, os alcançando-os rapidamente "Vamos no festival hoje à noite? É o último dia."

"Claro!" respondeu Eriol, em meio a um sorriso terno. "Que horas?"

"Nos encontramos na entrada do templo às sete e meia, tudo bem?" o garoto assentiu "Ótimo!" sorriu e virou-se ao outro rapaz, tomando-lhe as mãos nas suas "Você vem também, nee?"

"Não vejo porque não..." disse, sem encará-la, ainda desacostumado com o toque da garota. Ela o soltou e deu pulinhos, juntando as mãos.

"Pena que a Tomoyo-chan não está aqui..." disse, parando de pular. Tomoyo estava na Europa com sua mãe, à negócios. Aparentemente, Sonomi não agüentaria muito tempo longe de sua única filha. Isso fazia com que Eriol passasse mais tempo junto de Sakura e Syaoran, quem, na opinião de Syaoran, era perfeitamente dispensável.

Li tinha muita simpatia por Tomoyo, ainda mais quando ela passou a lhe dar conselhos e a se tornar uma grande amiga do garoto. Ela havia ido à Europa fazia somente alguns dias, mas Syaoran estava contando com o festival para passar mais tempo com Sakura, e, sem Tomoyo por perto, não havia quem distraísse Eriol, para que eles pudessem conversar tranqüilamente. Ele lamentou profundamente a viagem da amiga...

"Meninos," disse Sakura olhando no relógio do celular, tirando Li de seus pensamentos "é melhor eu ir, Onii-chan vai me encher o saco se eu não chegar a tempo de fazer o jantar" fez uma careta, fazendo-os rir. Saiu correndo de costas e acenando.

Syaoran suspirou ao vê-la partir, mas logo recuperou sua postura, ao ver o colega o observando com um sorriso enigmático.

"Ela já começou a lhe chamar de 'Syaoran'" ele sorriu brevemente e foi embora.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Naquele mesmo dia, às 19:38, no templo Tsukimine

"Konbawa, Li-kun." cumprimentou com uma pequena mesura, ao ver o amigo se aproximar.

"Konbawa" respondeu Syaoran, fazendo um breve aceno com a cabeça. "Estou atrasado?" perguntou, olhando para os lados, à procura de Sakura.

"Não, ela ainda não chegou." Li virou-se para ele. Como sabia que- "Ela nunca chega no horário, mas não se preocupe." sorriu "Ela não perderia isso por nada." disse Eriol, deixando o garoto um pouco confuso "Olhe, lá vem ela" completou, olhando um ponto atrás do outro rapaz.

"Syaoran-kun! Eriol-kun!" acenava uma garota, muito bem vestida num quimono rosa, comsakuras brancas estampadas, acompanhada por um moreno alto, que não estava usando um quimono, e sim jeans surrados e camiseta branca. Touya não aparentava estar lá por livre e espontânea vontade, pois olhou com cara feia os garotos.

"Sakura" chamou o mais velho "vou procurar o Yuki, não volte muito tarde, ok?"

"Hai, nii-chan" ela sorriu, e ao ver o irmão se afastar, virou-se novamente aos garotos "Sumimasen, me atrasei. Sei como Eriol-kun é pontual" ela sorriu

"Não tem problema" Eriol respondeu "Li-kun também acabou de chegar"

"Ufa!" pôs a mão no peito, soltando o ar

"Vamos?" perguntou Syaoran, finalmente. Os outros dois concordaram, e entraram no meio das pessoas que lotavam o Templo.

Realmente, o lugar estava lotado de gente, eles mal podiam se mover no meio. Foram a algumas barracas, perto de entrada do templo, e Eriol comprou um amuleto para Sakura, fazendo com que o outro garoto quisesse o matar.

Syaoran parecia distante, mas ele mesmo sabia que o que causava isso era o inglês, com aqueles olhos e cabelos azuis, aqueles óculos de aro fino, que o faziam parecer o Harry Potter. E se ela gostasse do Harry Potter? O garoto arregalou os olhos com seus pensamentos absurdos, e rezou para que fossem mesmo absurdos.

"Syaoraaan-kuun!" chamou Sakura, já à frente com Eriol. Acordando de seus devaneios, correu para junto dos dois. Jamais os deixaria sozinhos.

"O que aconteceu com Matsui-san?" Li ouviu o outro rapaz perguntas à garota.

"Taki foi pra Tokyo. Eu não tinha te contado?" Hiiragizawa meneou com a cabeça. 'De novo esse Taki.' pensou Syaoran. Talvez essa fosse uma oportunidade de descobrir algo mais sobre a relação de Sakura com aquelezinho. "Mas ele disse que volta pra cá pra nos visitar, nas férias de verão" disse, sorrindo.

'Droga! Esse cara vai voltar pra cá? Temos ainda quase dois meses pras férias de verão...' pensava o chinês.

"Aonde ele vai ficar?" perguntou Syaoran, sem saber o porque de ter feito isso.

"Otou-san o convidou pra passar as férias lá em casa, o Touya tem um colchão sobrando."

"Achei que seu irmão não gostasse dele" disse Eriol

"Não que não goste, só não vai muito com a cara" ela riu sem graça "mas, pra não incomodar onii-chan, o Taki vai dormir no meu quarto"

"HEH?" gritou Syaoran, fazendo os outros se assustarem. Tudo o que ele precisava era que ele voltasse pra roubar seu posto de melhor amigo da garota. Deu uma risada escandalosa, tentando disfarçar e saiu à frente dos dois, deixando-os sem entender nada.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**N/A: **Yoo! o/

como estão vocês? :D

espero que bem ;)

tá. consegui postar no mesmo dia o segundo capítulo de　アイシテル -pra quem não sabe, isso significa "aishiteru", que é o mesmo que "eu te amo" em japonês.- mas não ficou tão grande quanto eu gostaria que tivesse ficado :(

aaaahhh, eu ganhei review :D tô tão feliz! :')

Dora Miller: Oii :D tudo bom? é eu tinha postado antes, mas não tava do jeito que eu quero "n.n O Taki não vai aparecer por mais alguns capítulos, mas com certeza ele volta ;) e o nosso Syaoran vai querer bater nele xD espero que esteja gostando da fic :)

por algum acaso, ficou tudo em negrito, e eu não consigo mudar isso. ¬¬" assim que ff deixar, eu arrumo.

geente, reviiiews. logo trago o terceiro capítulo, é só revisar :D

- chuu ;


	3. Chapter 3

**Diiiisclaimer: Não, CardCaptor Sakura não é meu(infelizmente). Mas as meninas da CLAMP meio que me "emprestaram" os personagens, sakas? ;D**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

**Capítulo 3**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Aargh! Assim não dá!" reclamava Sakura, desvencilhando-se da centésima pessoa. Olhou para trás, à procura dos garotos, e riu ao ver que eles não conseguiam se mover no meio de tanta gente. "Aquii!" ela acenou, ficando na ponta dos pés. Eles a olhavam com um pedido de ajuda estampado no rosto, então ela foi até eles.

"Francamente!" Sakura ouviu Syaoran bufar, quando aproximou-se. "Como alguém em sã consciência viria a um lugar como esse? Mais um pouco, seremos atropelados..." disse, antes de tropeçar e quase cair no chão. "Literalmente." completou, ao se recompor. Sakura riu, fazendo o garoto sorrir de volta, sentio-se meio sem graça.

"Tem muita gente aqui. Todos deixaram pra vir no último dia do festival... Mas logo esvazia... Tomara." a garota dizia calmamente. "Que horas são?" Eriol olhou calmamente no relógio de pulso, antes de arregalar os olhos, completamente aterrorizado.

"São nove e meia!" deu um beijo na bochecha de Sakura e explicou brevemente "Nakuru tá sem as chaves de casa, ela chegava às oito horas hoje."

"Prepare-se pra morrer" riu ela, antes do rapaz sair correndo. Virou-se para Syaoran, quem parecia confuso. "Nakuru é o_nee-chan_ dele, e ela é um pouquinho espalhafatosa demais" o garoto riu.

"E agora, o que fazemos?" olhou para ela e viu que ela o olhava também "Vamos nos perder de novo, assim." rapidamente voltou seu olhar para as pessoas ao redor, como se estivesse procurando uma saída do meio de toda aquela gente.

Li só sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por ele, arrepiando os cabelos da nuca, quando percebeu que Sakura havia entrelaçado sua pequena mão com a dele. Ele a encarou novamente, enquanto ela olhava para as mãos entrelaçadas, e depois para o rapaz, com uma expressão serena no rosto.

"Não a solte, não quero me perder de você." disse ela sorridente, antes de puxá-lo para uma barraca de doces.

"...e você viu? Ela não largava de jeito nenhum! Ela realmente achou que era de verdade!" a menina-moça ria alto, gesticulando, provavelmente imitando a tal mulher da história.

"Haha, é verdade, mas você também achou que era verdadeiro..." retrucou o garoto, olhando-a de esguelha, e sorrindo ao vê-la corar, parando com os movimentos e emparelhando com ele.

"Tá, parecia, mas de longe! Só de longe!" Syaoran riu gostoso "Tá, se não quer acreditar em mim..." ela fingia estar magoada.

"Acredito em você, _kawaii-chan_" e parou, considerando que já estavam em frente à casa da garota, mais uma vez o tempo voando quando eles estavam juntos. Ela corou, e também parou, de frente ao rapaz.

Sakura parecia querer dizer alguma coisa. Ele deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se mais um pouco da garota. Ela estava linda naquela luz. 'Em qualquer luz, na verdade.' pensou consigo mesmo.

A porta se abriu violentamente, os fazendo pular de susto e Syaoran recuar consideravelmente.

"Nem pense em fazer isso, _kouzou_!!" Touya parecia extremamente irritado com Syaoran, mas este sabia que o moreno havia os seguido desde que dissera que iria procurar pelo tal Yuki, pois o viu vigiando a irmã umas duas vezes com um outro rapaz magricela.

"_Nii-chan_! Cruz credo, o que acha que Syaoran-kun ia fazer?" perguntou, com a mão no peito, ainda um pouco assustada.

"Ele ia tentar te beijar, que eu sei!" disse ele, com uma cara assassina voltada para Li.

Syaoran arregalou tanto os olhos, que pareciam que iam sair dos glóbulos oculares, e Sakura enrubresceu violentamente. Bem que o rapaz já tinha pensado em beijá-la, mas jamais teria coragem de tomar tal atitude, e claro que não o faria na frente da casa dela, onde existia uma chance enorme de serem vistos. Ainda mais com o irmão dela os observando aonde quer que fossem.

"_Ano_... _Arigatou_, Syaoran-kun, por ter ganho o Mokona pra mim..." e abraçou o bichinho de pelúcia branco que segurava. "Realmente não precisava..." pôs-se na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um beijinho estalado na bochecha, fazendo Touya olhar mais feio(se é que isso fosse possível) para o _kouzou_. Depois disso, correu os degraus acima e entrou em casa, acenando para ele, antes de seu irmão bater a porta, ainda com aquela expressão estampada no rosto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Na manhã seguinte**

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Li-kun" disse uma garota de cabelos bem compridos, com apenas uma fita roxa enfeitando-os.

"Daidouji-san! Não sabia que voltaria hoje" sorriu o rapaz "_Ohayou_"

"Então, soube que ia beijar Sakura-chan" Syaoran ficou vermelho e a olhou, preocupado com as fontes da garota sobre aquela informação.

"Eu não ia beij- Como sabe disso?" interrompeu-se, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Você acha que eu não falei com Sakura-chan ontem a noite? Sei cada detalhe do que aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora" Tomoyo sorriu largamente. O garoto ficou meio aturdido, ao que a jovem perguntou-lhe: "Então. Por que não a beijou?"

"Eu não teria coragem... Além do mais, não tenho certeza se ela gosta do Hiiragizawa..." suspirou, desanimado "Ele parece gostar dela." completou, olhando para algum ponto no quadro-negro, debruçado sobre sua mochila.

"Não creio que esse seja o caso..." Li olhou-a, surpreso e, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado. Ela desviara o olhar para algum ponto fora da janela, e estava com um sorriso de lado nos lábios, um pouco triste, o qual Syaoran novamente não pôde desvendar.

"O que tem de errado?" perguntou timidamente, sem saber se deveria mesmo fazer a pergunta. Ela o fitou longamente, antes de menear a cabeça.

"Nada. Não é nada"

"Não pode ser nada." Syaoran começou a ficar curioso, mas não insistiria se ela realmente não quisesse contar.

"Nada que seja relevante no momento. Mais tarde eu lhe contarei, certo?" ela abriu um sorriso meigo, e o garoto sorriu, concordando. Tendo sua deixa, Tomoyo foi sentar-se em seu lugar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: AAAAARGH!**

aigentememata :  
acho que eu não vou conseguir escrever capítulos muito grandes mesmo --'  
porcaria de criatividade dos capeta que me faz querer dar um tiro numa garrafa d'água(nem perguntem)

queria agradecer muuuito pelas 17 reviews que eu tive até agora, você não tem noçãão do quanto me fazem feliz :')

**Dora Miller: **YAY! Para nossa alegria, Tomoyo-sama está de volta ;D ajudinhas pra conquistar a Saki e indiretas bem diretas vêm por aí. :) ahh, o Syao-kun dos meus sonhos é suuper apaixonado(por mim xD). o Taki-san ainda não aparece, não tenho previsões da chegada dele ainda :x MAS ELE VEM, com certeza :) que boom que tu tá curtindo a fic :D

**analu: **oooi, tudo bom? :) o título da fic em português(como já dito no Chap.2) é "Eu Te Amo"  
então, a história toda é somente a visão do Syao, mas eu tenho planos de reescrever a história só pelo lado da Saki, que tem muita coisa que vocês não sabem aí no meio da mente distorcida dela. xD ahh, o Touya é um chato com relação aos amigos da irmã, mas eu amo ele! n.n ele simplesmente não podia faltar aqui.

se as meninas que tinham lido a fic antes da revisão lerem esse capítulo, peço que leiam novamente, porque tem mais coisa agora :) (e de novo, a porcaria do fanfictionpontonet não quer deixar a história como eu quero, as linhas de divisão não estão aparecendo, por isso o "oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo" escroto --')

se Deus quiser e a escola permitir, em uma semana ou duas eu trago o próximo Chap. ;D

- chuu ;


	4. Chapter 4

****

olá :)

é, isso não é um capítulo de Aishiteru :x

o problema é que eu estou seriamente pensando em abandonar a fic x.o  
eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como continuar a história -mentira, eu sei até como vai terminar, mas é o meio que não tá dando certo ;P

MAAAAS eu tenho uma nova fanfic, sem nome ainda, que é um drama/romance  
é a minha preferida até agora k3

queria saber a opinião de vocês ;O  
desculpa, mas eu realmente não tenho idéias de como continuar ;

amo vocês n.n

- chuu ;


End file.
